No One Knows
by FeelLikeRain
Summary: A/U Best Friends Jessie and Katie spend all their time together, unknown to Jessie, Katie has secret feelings for her. Feelings which she cannot bring herself to confess....
1. No One Knows

It was a late July afternoon, school had been out for the afternoon hours ago and soon it would be out for good as the holidays were coming around soon. The buzz of summer was already being felt by everyone.

Two people, who were already nearing the height of the summer mood at the moment, were perched up in the tree of the Sammler/Manning back garden. School couldn't be any further from their minds as they relaxed enjoying each others company and watching the world go about its business.

Katie was absorbed in carving her initials into the bark of the tree, whilst Jessie was just content watching her.

"Watcha doing?" Jessie softly spoke, tilting her head forward to engage Katie in conversation.

"Just marking our territory, ya'know, letting everybody see that this is Jessie and Katie's getaway: not to be used by anyone else, that sorta thing."

Jessie gave out a comforting giggle, and moved from her position up against the trunk to crawl over to where Katie was crouching. "Yes, strictly no snooping step-sisters or prying parents."

"My thoughts exactly" Katie replied finishing off the last curve of her 'S' she'd been working on. Leaning back into Jessie to admire her work, she reread what she had carved, and Jessie narrated her words out loud. "J. S + K.S, the short and simple approach, I like it."

"That's it. You like it, c'mon at least give me some appreciation of the fancy font I used to make it look pretty." Katie feigned a disgruntled look which Jessie couldn't help succumbing to.

Trying again, Jessie announced "Katie, it was once a rough, old, mossy tree and now you've transformed it into a magnificent art piece!"

"Mmm better, but a bit of an overstatement, wouldn't you say Jess, for something I spent the last ten minutes on." She turned to face Jessie. "If you're complementing me, at least keep it real."

"Well that's the last complement that I'll be sending your way," cheekily Jessie replied sticking out her tongue. Katie's eyes flickered momentarily to look at Jessie's pink tongue tormenting her and halting her comeback.

What Katie had been recently been feeling towards Jessie failed to come under the description of friendship. It was more than that and she knew it. Although their friendship could be described by Jessie and anyone who was close to the girls, as cherished and contented; the two girls became almost inseparable the more time they spent with each other. Ever since they had met, an instant bond had been formed and one that even Jessie had to admit she had never felt before with another person, let alone friend. Jessie played a regular leading role in Katie's dreams at night, and during the waking hours she would crave more than friendship from Jessie, a friendship which could transform the two best friends into lovers. She had even once written a letter to the girl, deeply explaining her feelings, but never had the courage to hand it to Jessie, believing it would ruin the amazing relationship they shared already. So Jessie had remained blissfully unaware of the romantic feelings Katie desired for the blonde girl, and the letter continued to dwell in between the pages of her copy of the bible, buried deep under her book case. A place no one, not even herself, would care to delve into.

Instead of responding to Katie's abrupt silence, Jessie lent over to her and drew her hand towards Katie's head, which was right now glistening in the evening sun. Katie froze, not sure what to make of this gesture, until Jessie pulled back, facing Katie and holding a fairy cotton flower which she had pulled from Katie's golden hair.

To say Katie was relieved would have been a lie, and she tried to cover up her momentary lapse of pretence by wiping off that familiar glazed-over look that had appears on her face whenever Jessie enters her personal bubble.

"What you got there Jess? I call dibs seeing as it was occupying my hair!"

"Fine, I was going to give it to you as a present, but now it seems you'd rather receive it through force and threats. Go ahead, make a wish."

Caught a little off guard on hearing that Jessie was about to present it to her as a gift, she managed to reply, "Oh, okay, thanks." Taking the fairy plant and cupping it in her hands, Katie whispered into it, as was the traditional way to cast your wish, childhood knowledge told her this. After finishing her desired wish, Katie released it from her clasp, and it momentarily floated in front of her. A joint effort from both the girls, they gently blew on the flower and it drifted off over the garden, carrying Katie's wish with it.

Katie turned her gaze from the flower back to Jessie, only to find Jessie had turned also, catching Katie staring at her. They shared a moment's gaze, Katie too dazzled by the outline of Jessie's face highlighted by the sun's rays, to realize she had let her guard down. Instances like this had been happening more often, but if Jessie had minded, she never said anything. In fact, she would act as if the previous moments had gone unnoticed, and would strike up another conversation with Katie, which perplexed Katie by no end. Didn't Jessie understand how much Katie was in turmoil here, she almost couldn't take the teasing of romance in the air. 'Does Jessie like me more than she lets on?', was the question that she had been pondering for the last couple of weeks now, ever since an encounter between the two of them in Jessie's room, bunking off school one day.

"You know you can't tell anybody what you've wished for, else it won't work and those fairies won't grant your wish!" Jessie said in a knowing tone. "Not even me, your best friend in the whole wide world. So do not fear, I won't nag you to tell me, and you know I keep my word."

"Always, I want to make sure this one actually comes true." Katie was speaking the truth, but said it in tone that suggested she wasn't at all serious. She had tried every other silent action to win over Jessie, even praying to the God she doesn't believe in, so it wouldn't hurt for her to make her wish on a fairy too.

"Ooh Katie Singer is getting all mystical with me, almost makes me want to go back on my promise and tickle the answer out of you." Suddenly her hands were upon Katie's sides, the beginnings of one of her infamous tickle fights starting. Reluctantly Katie put a stop to this, usually relishing in Jessie's sudden urges to tickle her. However circumstances told her a tickle fight wasn't appropriate when sitting in a tree, the falling distance marking a reasonable excuse to call paxies on the situation, especially as she was prone to a lot of squirming once these tickle fights were underway.

"Ahh you spoil sport, don't worry I'll be getting you when we get back down to earth."

"Not if I get you first" Katie playfully threatened, thinking to herself that she was never securely on earth when she was around Jessie.

Pushing Katie, meaning to give her a friendly shove, Jessie's strength surprised her and Katie toppled over and onto the opposite side of their tree seat. Taking up the position between the branches where Katie had drawn their initials, Jessie proceeded to carve an 'X' underneath, before Katie could recover and object.

"Kiddos!! Dinner!" Rick bellowed from the kitchen window out into the garden, later that hour.

"Coming!" Both Jess and Katie replied in unison. As they scurried down and into the house, Katie took a moment to appreciate really how lucky she was. She didn't need Jessie's love to make her happy, she was already experiencing true delight just hanging out with her and feeling part of the Sammler family. Deep down she knew part of this was untruthful; Jessie loving her back would take her to the next level of happiness. It tore her apart lying to Jessie.


	2. What's A Crush To Do?

**A/N I must be the slowest writer, sorry its been I while since the first chapter, but I assure you this story is never too far away from my mind. And let me not forget to thank you for the reviews =D **

"So, Eli isn't eating with us again tonight?" Grace casually enquired across the table, hoping no one would catch on that her curiosity about her step-brother seemed to be a constant enquiry lately.

"Nope, out with Alice, is it?" said Rick, finishing off his last carrot, looking round to Lily for confirmation.

"Nah, Alex, she stopped by earlier to pick him up," Lily filled them all in, giving Rick a stern look and wondering how her husband couldn't know that. But then again, her step-son did seem to go out with a new girl every week, and she was sure this one wouldn't be any different.

"Oh," was all Grace had to say about that. She felt the need for a swift topic change, and she looked over to Jessie who was happily chatting away to Katie, who was joining them for tea. They were both occupied in their own conversation and Grace decided to bring their nattering to public attention.

"What are you two discussing?"

"Hmmm?" Jessie glanced up in Grace's direction.

"I said what conversation are you so engrossed in?"

"Nothing really, just debating whose mother cooks the tastiest broccoli. My mum can never get it right. It's either too soggy or hardly cooked at all. You win out, Mrs Sammler" Katie directed her last statement across the table to Lily. That ought to get rid of Grace's nosy beak, she thought to herself. Next to her Jessie was having the same thoughts, whilst marvelling at her friend's brilliant impromptu skills..

"Ah, Katie, with that charm you're welcome to dine here anytime!" Lily grinned with an added chuckle. "Talking of which, did bring up your overnight things into Jessie's room already? It's just that I couldn't find them in the hallway."

"Overnight things?"

It was then that Grace noticed Jessie blushing slightly.

"Yes, didn't Jessie mention to me earlier that you were staying over tonight?" Lily replied starting to look puzzled.

"Umm, actually I was only asking if you would ever let her sleep round sometime…" Never having had a closer friend as Katie to host a sleepover with, she'd been thinking of asking her over soon, certain that they'd have a laugh and heaps of fun, even though they had known each other little over a month now.

"Hey I never knew about this Jess." Katie was interested now. Grace found this highly amusing but kept it to herself.

"That's because when I asked it was a 'what if' scenario. Not that I don't wa-"Jessie started to correct herself, but Lily cut in mid sentence, predicting an unnecessary babble was about to be heard.

"-Well you're certainly welcome to sleep round especially as I've been assuming all day that you were going to anyway."

"Katie, do you want to sleep over?" Jessie asked shyly, wondering why she suddenly had these second thoughts. She and Katie had spent a whole afternoon in each others company, why would a night be any different?

"Sleep round tonight because there is practically no school tomorrow, it being a half day and all" Zoe chimed, wanting as much as the rest of the family did for Katie to stay. They had all seemed to warm to the girl as soon as Jessie had first introduced them all. Ever since, Katie just completed the family bringing a happy buzz along with her.

"Mmm" Grace cut in in agreement with her sister, swallowing her mash potato fast so she could talk, "Half days at school are never demanding so you can go in tired." She didn't know why she was supporting this, as she was usually disapproving of their friendship. It was probably due to both Jessie and Katie falling silent for the first time this meal; Katie lost in her own excited thoughts and Jessie looking uncertainly nervous. So someone needed to step in and give them back up, she decided.

After realising that she hadn't given an affirmation, Katie nodded eagerly to everyone, beaming at Jessie, all the confirmation she could muster at that moment.

"Great, then I've already sorted you out quilts and a blow up bed in Jessie's room, and I'm sure we can find you some PJ's that'll fit."

"Pudding!" Zoe had grown impatient of this talk seeing it didn't involve her, and was eager to show off what she had made that day.

"I've baked Katie's favourite-Butterscotch Tart!" Zoe smiled mischievously, heading to the fridge and pulling out a rather enormous pie covered in cling film.

"Woah, nice going Zoe, here let me clear the table first." Katie said reaching for hers and Jessie's empty plates, it was nice to be able to function again and as soon as she had come back down from cloud nine, she put this to good use.

Rick harped in, "Zo was going to make Banoffee Pie, but when she heard Katie was coming round she told me she HAD to make Butterscotch instead. Is that a favourite of yours Katie?"

"Cheesecake is her-" Jessie got interrupted for the second time that meal, this time by Zoe.

"Don't you remember Jess? Our conversation _earlier_" Zoe wondered how she could forget.

The stress on the last word helped Jessie clear up her confusion, and then a faint groan could be heard from Jessie's side of the table. A sudden familiar feeling of embarrassment was being felt as she recalled her previous made comments that morning. "Look all I said was I thought Katie's hair could be classed as Butterscotch colour," she said feeling the need to defend herself.

"Not quite" Zoe turned to the girl with pudding coloured hair "Katie, it was much more than that. I was saying your hair has a cinnamon tint to it but Jess insisted that it's 'a strikingly beautiful butterscotch colour'! She wishes she had hair your hair."

Katie couldn't help but be flattered and overwhelmed at all this new information she was receiving this dinner. First being asked to sleep round, and then a pudding being made in her honour, and now she had found out that Jessie admired her, or at least her hair.

"Well bring on the pudding!" She joked to try and rid this fuzzy warm feeling inside of her.

--------------------------------------- --- -------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Jessie and Katie found themselves in a dilemma over what movie to watch. It was a toss up between Bridget Jones II, the chick flick of the choice, or a rather scary thriller. Katie had watched Bridget Jones before, and was well aware of a scene in which a girl kisses Bridget. She felt this would be quite uncomfortable to watch with Jessie, not knowing her take on girls with girls. However she was also reluctant to watch the thriller as she had already openly admitted to Jessie-she's a big wimp when it comes to creepy movies.

"Katie, seriously make up your mind quick else we will be popcorn-less, and that will be a disaster" Jessie said nibbling on her handful of corn, from the already half-empty bowl they were sharing.

"Hey, we are only going to be 'popcorn-less' if you keep eating it!" Katie said whilst throwing a couple of bits at her friend and watching them bounce off her nose. Quickly, she grabbed the bowl off Jessie so that she was unable to retaliate.

The door flew open at that moment and Lily's face appeared smiling.

"I bring gifts!" Mock shock and disgust appeared on her face as she saw the remains of the popcorn kernels scattered on the carpet.

"Uh, I'll just pick those up," noticing Lily, Jessie set about collecting the remains of the snack together, throwing Katie a stern but amused look.

"Good. Now Grace went down to the movie rental store and got a couple of movies, she thought you'd both be into this one," Lily told the girls indicating to the movie in her hand, "Actually it was the one left over after we had our pick downstairs but I was told it's a 'decent' movie by your brother Jessie. Fancy watching it?" Lily bent over to hand the DVD to Katie's outstretched hand.

A grinning Katie replied "Thanks Mrs Sammler, we were both having a hard time deciding what to watch, you've rescued us from some very hard decision making!"

"Well enjoy, I'll leave you girls in peace and you know we're downstairs if you need anything. Goodnight." Upon that the door swung closed and the two girls were alone.

"The Last Kiss it is then" Katie read out the title of the movie.

"Wha?" Speedily Jessie swivelled her gaze from where it had been seconds before saying goodnight to Lily, unable to digest what Katie had said. It had sounded like something about a kiss…

"Oh, yeah," She had caught sight of the name of the movie and all her confusion was cleared up. What else could she have been thinking Katie had said? Silently cursing her newly found odd behaviour tonight, she went on "Eli is always telling me that's worth a watch."

"Sounds good anyway," Katie tore her eyes away from the blurb to focus on Jessie "Rachel Bilson is in it, I've always wanted to meet her."

Snatching the case from Katie and placing the DVD in the player, Jessie gave her friend a weird undecipherable look, and added "Zach Braff's a legend and a bit of a hottie too."

"Haha" Katie let out a nervous unexpected laugh, but calmed down once she saw Jess was serious. "Yeah let's watch the movie." She settled down back into her cushion and watched as the 20th century fox logo came up.

A while later, the film already underway with the two young girls watching, relaxed and content. Katie could have been more comfortable, and to make matters worse a rather awkward scene appeared on screen: two women erotically kissing. She hadn't been anticipated _this_ being in the movie, for sure. Nervous, she chanced a glance at Jessie to see her reaction to the tv. Funny, Jess didn't seem fazed at all, in fact she seemed rather intent on watching the scene play out.

The girl under question became less and less fixated on the screen in front of her when she could feel Katie's eyes on her. Not that she was hardly staring, it was just she knew Katie would be looking at her. Some strange instinct told her that Katie wanted guidance on Jessie's take on this situation. Giving in to her thoughts, Jessie lent backwards, putting on what she hoped was a blasé face, breaking the rigid position she had up taken from uncertainty and fear.

Katie noticed this sudden change in Jessie's behaviour, and chose not to openly acknowledge it, hoping she wouldn't embarrass her crush. The last thing she wanted to do was make the air any tighter at this moment.

But however much the girls thought there may be tension, they carried on as normal as the movie progressed, with Katie sneaking the occasional look in Jessie's direction. All odd behaviour was forgotten about as they talked the night away, not falling quiet until 2am.

That was definitely a deep movie and left her thinking long after she should have fallen asleep. It also kept her mind off Jessie, sleeping soundlessly, her hands inches away from Katie's neck. Maybe she should have listened to a few wise lines of the movie echoing in her head. 'What you feel only matters to you. It's what you do to the people you say you love, that's what matters. It's the only thing that counts.' Or maybe it was just that time, in the early hours of the morning when you begin to get all sentimental. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. She felt more confused than ever.


	3. Anything but Ordinary

Chapter 3

The faint red glow of the clock, told Katie that it was 04:34 in the morning. Still she hadn't been able to sleep a wink; at first, enjoying the soothing sound of breathing from the girl laying next to her, but after a while it had become ridiculous how hard she was finding falling asleep. Jessie had never made it to her bed, once tiredness had taken over their conversation, she'd resided herself to Katie's make-do inflatable lilo instead.

Drowsily, Katie pushed herself up from the floor from where she was laying. Sleep was a lost cause at the moment, so she crept over a peaceful Jess and on her way out grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and continued her way down and out of the attic, hoping for a distraction.

The dead silence that filled the house calmed Katie. Normally, if she was alone in her house and met with this silence, she would begin to get scared, and her imagination would take over. However this was Jessie's house and the growing silence just made her feel braver. She knew nothing bad could ever happen here, not when the walls radiated Jessie's welcoming scent. How could it, when here was the dwelling of Jessie, the girl who had given her a new found courage.

Unsure in the dark what closed door the kitchen lay behind, she headed for the one in the middle of the hallway. Darkness merged into light at the foot of the door. Guessing someone left the light on. From inside came a continuous dull humming, , the source of which came from the refrigerator, another clue pointing her to the kitchen. She stretched her hand out for the door's handle. To her startled surprise the handle flew away at her touch.

All the bravery Katie had thought she had had was almost taken back in that one moment. An automatic reflex caused her hand to fly to her mouth, stopping her sudden urge to scream. The figure in front of her, behind the open door, stepped back to avoid a clash. Under the dim light Katie could see a young woman standing there, mirroring her own actions. Katie hadn't anticipated her being there. Well, honestly she hadn't thought anybody would be on the other side of the door at four in the morning.

'Light switch' was the first thing which came into Katie's head after the initial shock had left her, and she began looking around for one. Beating her to it the older girl turned it on, flooding the hallway with light, then casually leaning herself against the frame of the door to get a better look at Katie.

In the light Katie could make her out better. Her eyes followed the slender frame of the young blonde woman right down to her hand which was now being brought down from her mouth to rest on her hip, after tucking a stripe of violet hair out of her eye line. An outline of a colourful butterfly flashed in Katie's direction as she caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the girl's arm. The shocked looks which they had both shared vanished quicker than they had appeared, with the blonde's face changing to shoot Katie a sympathetic grin.

"Hi there," the girl was seemingly unfazed by their meeting, "Nice to meet you. By that I mean forgive me for almost knocking you over. Sorry for giving you a start. You must be Eli's sister, right?" Not waiting for an answer she stuck out her hand for the still shocked Katie to take.

"No," came Katie's reply, only able to stare at the slim hand that was being offered to her. With more certainty she went on, "No I'm not Jessie, just her...friend." Disappointment strained her voice on her last word, unconsciously bowing her head, giving away that she wished they were so much more than that.

Enigmatic vibes radiated from the girl opposite, and pretending to miss the self-pity in Katie, she persisted in conversation. "Night snacking?" Katie looked up to be met with a pair of raised eyebrows, looking at her questionably. Those breathtaking ocean blue orbs were eyeing the bowl on the floor which Katie had dropped in her fright.

"Oh, that was my excuse to be up and about. So who are you?" She asked full of curiosity more than accusation.

The mysterious girl smiled harder, lightly replying "Who am I? Whoever you want me to be. I could say I'm a stranger. But don't let that be a reason to kick me out of this house. Wait and you'll see I'm worth it. I'd say I'm a charmer." She directed a friendly wink at Katie.

"Right, so, stranger, what do you call yourself?" Katie was warming to this girl. It was something about her laid back personality that was beginning to catch on, or it might have been those startling blue eyes staring back at her intently that did it.

"Alex." Realising that wouldn't clear anything up, she hastily added"-I'm with Eli. Well, was. I just stopped by the kitchen freshen up on my way out."

"Couldn't wait till morning to leave? Boy, obviously Eli did something to scare you away."

"I'm not one for sticking around when I see a relationship isn't going anywhere." Alex forwardly stated, not expecting Katie to reply to that. It didn't even strike Katie as odd that she was having this conversation in the middle of her friend's hall.

"Shame I'm such a sucker for those." Then adding more to herself than to Alex, "I needed to get away from my thoughts tonight, so I ended up here." Katie had lowered her voice, but Alex caught on to what the other girl had whispered.

"I try to stay out of my thoughts as much as possible; they end up just bringing me down. Well, I hope the shock of running into me took your mind of Jessie for a while!"

As the comment reached her ears, Katie paused rigidly, her attempt to pass Alex to put away the food bowl, momentarily forgotten. Close up, Katie could only stare at the girl's faultless skin, tiredness had taken over Katie's mind a while ago and she had lowered her guard somewhat. "Yeah you certainly did. Wait,-Jessie- how could you possibly know about-"

"Let's say I'm far too familiar with the look that flashed across your face when you mentioned the girl." A sudden seriousness entered her tone of voice, almost empathetic.

Alex moved aside to let Katie go by, and turned around to watch her put the bowl in the sink. Finished trying to figure Katie out, Alex glanced up at the clock and went to leave. A hand grabbed onto her arm before she could make it anywhere.

"Alex, maybe I'll run into you in the daylight sometime." Butterflies were flying around inside of Katie, to such an intensity which she had never felt before with Jessie, possibly because this time she had some sort of vibe from this girl. Vibes that weren't only being sent out and never seen again, like happened with Jessie all the time. No, this was unusual she actually felt like they were being returned. Or so she thought she felt, it was hard to tell when right now everything seemed like a dream. Things will go back to normal in the morning, she thought, hoping that she wouldn't dismiss any of this as part of a dream. How could she, as in her dreams Jessie was always the object of desire, not this other girl. This was something new.

"Yeah I hope so too. If you ever end up too lost in those deep thought of yours... I'll be happy to redirect you." And she turned and left out the backdoor. Katie's quickened heartbeat, which only now she became aware of, hadn't stopped hammering in her chest ever since she'd bumped into Alex. It interrupted the silence which, once again, filled the entire house.

Notice: Yeah that was Alex Kelly from the OC making her appearance I'm my story. I decided to add her in, but I'll let you know now she is the only character that'll be appearing from the OC. Don't know if that is enough to class it as a crossover.

Another A/N: Also every chapter seems to be happening one scene at a time, this is because I can't write things fast enough and I don't want to leave you waiting. So I have all the ideas down, I just need to turn them into paragraphs. So that's my apology for the shortness of each chapter.


	4. When Did You Last Let Your Heart Decide?

Chapter 4

"One ring."

"One? Hardly a half, I'd say. That's got to be a new record!" Eli replied, making his mother laugh from across the table. Once the phone had started ringing, neither of them had made an effort to fetch it before it had stopped ringing, which could only mean one thing: Katie was on the other end of the phone.

"Jessie! Jess, hi, record timing or what!" Jessie could hear her friend grinning over the phone.

"Hi to you too, feeling good today by any chance?" Katie's mood had put her in high spirits already. Just hearing her cheery voice hadn't hurt either.

"Fantastic, thanks for asking! So you know our sleepover last week, when I mentioned my brother Riley was coming home soon..."

"Yeah, that amongst the other things we talked about."

"Mmm, we did talk a lot didn't we? Well, so he's back. Like got back today, this morning if your clued up for all the details, but what's even more exciting is he brought Kitty over with him!!"

"Kitty?" Jessie was pretty certain Katie had never mentioned this Kitty to her before.

"Yeah, she moved with Riley when he bought his house in Miami. I bet she's been well pampered over there. Anyways, you free later so we can maybe pop in and say hello?"

"Sure, wait no. I'm going over to Booklovers with my mum. That shouldn't take all day though. This afternoon I'll be in, yeah around 3ish?"

"Great, you'll be at your mum's house right?"

"Yahuh."

"Cool, not too far away then. Toodles!"

"See ya." They both hung up at the same time. With the phone still in her hand, Jessie was wracking her memory for any mention of Kitty. Nope, she couldn't remember for the life of her.

If this Kitty was so important to Katie, then why had she failed to mention her before? Most likely due to her hyperness, Jessie deemed this reason probable. Katie had sounded so excited on the phone though, and Jessie had to admit, although she was normally nervous about meeting new people, if Katie was happy so was she.

------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

It was 14:05, or so the grandfather clock behind the counter said anyways. Jessie sat bolt up right in her chair, after doing a double take. Two o'clock already, how could time have gone that quickly? Not that she was passing her time well; she was keeping herself amused by creating blue-tac creatures from the ball she had found on Judy's counter.

"Mum!" Glancing back up to the clock again to check, she called out as she got up looking for her mother around the corner of the bookcases. She and Judy had disappeared through them a while ago. Heading towards the storeroom, Jessie spotted the two women having a natter over the new desk they had previously been moving.

"Mum," she repeated. "It's two o'clock and Katie said she'd be knocking on our door at 3!"

"Jessie, calm down dear. The time is one o'clock." Judy remarked, a little red in the face from shifting the heavy desk.

"But that's not what the grandfather clock says."

"Ah that old thing, I never did get round to changing that since the clocks went back last month. It is on my list of things to do though."

"Oh, so it's really only one?" Satisfied that Judy was telling her the truth, she turned to leave again.

Panic over, Jessie was now left with her boredom to contempt with again. This second thought occurred, causing her to re-enter the room she had just turned away from."Even so, are you two nearly finished?" She was thinking that two hours still might be cutting it close if she wanted to get home and be ready to meet Katie and her friend in time.

"In a bit. Judy and I were going over to the furniture store down the road to fetch one last thing, and then we'll be done. Will you be okay looking after the store for a while?" Giving her mother a nod in confirmation, Jessie retreated out of the backroom, out to the front again. Not thrilled with the idea, but glad she would be heading home soon.

"Thanks love."

"Maybe you could change the clock while we're gone." Judy hinted, when the two women swept past her and out the door, ringing the bell as they went.

"Yeah right," Jessie muttered under her breathe, looking around for something to do. Bored out of her mind was not the way she had planned to spend part of her weekend. Going out with Katie later should make up for it, thought Jessie. She loved hanging out with that girl. There was just something special about her friend that you could never say no to, and spending time with Katie had become her new favourite hobby.

Jessie made her way over to the teen fiction section of the bookshelves. Her eyes flew over all the regular books she had read before. The Harry Potter, the Philip Pullman. After flicking through a few books and finding their covers uninteresting, she picked out a bright pink one and turned it over to read the blurb. It was entitled Sugar Rush and she smiled to herself as her best friend came to mind: Katie was definitely on one of those this morning.

At the bottom of the write-up, catching her eye was the hook 'Has she fallen in love with her best friend?' For some reason this intrigued Jessie somewhat. She enjoyed reading novels about other peoples romantic lives, partly longing for one of her own. That maybe her life could turn out to be like one of those stories one day. Preferably without all the angst, that is only written in to feed the readers interest, which was unnecessary in real life. The story of her life would be one where she could skip to her happy ending. Except, first, she had to find that special someone to spend it with.

Turning the pages, Jessie soon saw that what the book had said, the book had meant. It was about two girls falling in love! Instinctively she shut the book, looking around to see if anyone had caught her reading it. Out of the hype and prejudice of everyone else's opinions, she just didn't want to be seen with it. She didn't have a problem with the issue, heck she'd never actually ever thought deeply about homosexuals before, just accepting them for who they were.

Not wanting to be caught by Judy she put it back and tried to soon forget about it. Since over thinking the issue would seem weird, wouldn't it?

"Jessie! A little help over here please dear!" The reappearance of her mother knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Coming."


	5. Bumping Into Things

A/N This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me to write. Also I got caught up in reading all the wonderful fics on this site. Sorry guys!

Bumping into things

Home at last. Jessie burst through the front door, not bothering to take the key out from the door, and headed towards the stairs, in a hurry to get ready. A quick glance to her left told her Eli was in already, lying on the sofa, but not with the remote in his hand; he was talking to someone. This Jessie couldn't ignore. As though in rewind, she walked backward to re-do her entrance and this time headed for the lounge where the chatting was coming from. Before she entered, she thought she'd better know what she was about to interrupt, so she began to eavesdrop.

"What happened between you and Alex?" Grace. What was she doing in Jessie's house?

"Our differences, or should I say we shared one similarity-she likes girls." Came Eli's voice, sounding a little disgruntled, yet he said it straight out nonetheless. Grace began to giggle, and when Jessie entered the room Eli looked up and sent a "Hey sis" in her direction.

Not pretending she hadn't overheard their conversation, Jessie mumbled "Seems everyone has got girls on their mind lately."

'What, you and Katie?' Grace chanced.

'No! I just mean it just keeps cropping up wherever I go," thinking back to the movie her and Katie had watched together and then the book this morning.

"Maybe fate is trying to tell you something." Grace said teasingly. Then she turned her attention back to Eli, unusually ending a chance for Grace to torment her step-sister. The look of pure hatred Jessie shot at her was missed, as Grace became uninterested in Jessie and took up talk again with Eli.

"You've both stopped seeing each other then?" She enquired further. Jessie wasn't sure why Grace hadn't dropped the subject already, and she was even more amazed to see that Eli was letting her go on.

"Actually we never really began. Shame, I thought this time I could actually start a real relationship with this girl. Just my luck I pick the one who. I'm still hanging out with her soon though, we're still friends. In fact she promised to try out singing in my band soon. "

"What and you believed the 'We can still be friends' spiel? She sings, she rocks out and she loves girls, what more could you want for in a best mate."

"Grace we're mature adults and we've gotten over our differences."

"Cough, similarities. You only want her to stick around so you get a chance to find out about her latest female companions. " A cushion fight ensued, but by then Jessie had walked out the living room, feeling completely ignored, leaving behind her shrieks of Grace's hysterics. Those two seemed to be hitting it off quite nicely lately, she thought to herself.

Jessie never made it to the top of the stairs; the knock on the door brought her running straight back down for the hallway again.

Karen had beaten Jessie to the door, seeing as she had only just got in anyway after Jessie had abandoned her on the driveway to rush into the house earlier.

"Katie! How lovely to see you," Karen said welcomingly, giving her daughter's friend a genuine smile. Jessie's head popped up from around the door at that moment. She opened the door wider to reveal Katie and Kitty.

"Hey! Jess meet Kitty, Kitty meet Jess."Jessie was barely given a chance to compute the chirpy dog in front of her before the fluffy mutt bounded over and leapt on her. Katie's brief introduction wasn't needed as Jessie found herself acquainted with Katie's buddy, as she eagerly jumped up to lick Jessie's face.

"Kitty!" She cried out, slightly taken aback. Managing to calm the dog down, she looked up and grinned at her friend, only to find Katie was already grinning back at her.

------

"So...Kitty?" The two girls were walking side by side, and Jessie had taken the leather lead from Katie a few blocks back and was attempting to control the hyperactive dog's determination to dash about everywhere. Like dog, like owner she thought.

"My brother's made the mistake of allowing me to name her as a puppy. I guess I was 5 at the time. Me and her have been bonding ever since." She stretched her hand out so that it was brushing up against all the leaves on the hedge next to her and added as an afterthought "Our friendship had lasted over 12 years."

"I love it. Kitty. It's so controversial for a dog."

"Believe it or not, I chose it not out of randomness. Everyone is different. Like the classics we have grown up loving: Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Aladdin, even the little mermaid. They all wanted to stand out and be unique. This is just Kitty's way of being different". The small speech Katie had said, was meant for humorous purposes but she knew she had thrown a deep hidden serious message in their somewhere. Jessie nearly picked up on it, seeing as she would usually laugh out loud at one of Katie's babblings. Instead a knowing smile crept onto her face and a vacant expression had been swiped across appeared on her features. The way Katie had said it, had touched her.

A jolt from Kitty's lead as she attempted to speed off again, returned Jessie back to the present. Katie grabbed the lead off Jessie, who had let go in surprise and just in time too. Everything all under control again, and Jessie out of her thoughts, they resumed their chat.

"Katie and Kitty-partners in crime." Playfully Jessie let out one of her random thoughts.

"Yup always has been, always will be."

"I thought it was Jessie and Katie." Jessie played her part by acting hurt.

"Ah, sorry for leading you on there." Rightly so, she received a friendly shove.

Jessie noticed Kitty happily wagging her tail as she paused to sniff the latest lamp post. "She's certainly excited to be back and around you again." A reply forming on her mouth, Katie turned to her friend to warn her the dog in question was always this inquisitive, but found her friend had sprinted, more like been dragged, forward several metres and didn't look like she was about to stop anytime soon.

Hurriedly, Katie ran off after them, unable to control her laughter at the sight rapidly moving away from her.

On the other side of the pavement, coming towards them was a person on a skateboard, a dark Labrador being held by reins, puller its owner along. At the sight of Kitty, it tore off, headed for the other dog with Jessie trailing behind her. Unable to stop, the owner of the skateboard and out of control dog, jumped off, yelling at her dog.

The two couples would have collided if it wasn't for the abrupt stop Kitty had decided on. Panting manically, Jessie almost tripped over Katie's pet before gladly realising she had stopped. Unfortunately, the skater girl didn't fare as well and crashed into the floor at Jessie's feet, unbalancing Jessie until Katie came up behind her and pushed her upright.

Without checking to see how her friend was, Katie reached down for the person still entangled around Jessie's feet and pulled her up, grabbing both her hands.

Face to face now, Katie instantly recognised the blonde's startling blue eyes, and all pain was forgotten as she looked back into Katie's.

"That was a collision and a half! No harm done though, to me anyway. Are you okay?" Alex let go off Katie's hands to point at Jessie.

"Uh yeah, I seem to be scratch free."

"Our dogs too. Bad Bluey!" She half-heartedly scolded her dog, who was now lying down at her feet, as if nothing had happened.

Looking back at Jessie and Katie in front of her, who had now linked arms, she suddenly added, "You're the girl from the house." A flash of recognition entered Alex's eyes as she looked over at Katie. She couldn't help but smirk as she remembered their meeting before.

"It's Alex, right?" Katie identified the blonde girl, flashing her smile back at her. Inside she was happy that she had, for lack of a better word, bumped into Alex again, and so soon.

"You remembered!" Exclaimed a surprised Alex. "Don't think I ever caught your name though."

"Oh, I'm Katie, and this here is Jessie my friend."

"Hi Katie's _friend_. Again, sorry for the collision!"

"No problem." Both girls replied in unison. Alex's dog, bored from sitting around, got up and made his way over to the gate of the house which the girls were standing outside.

"I think he's eager to get home. I hope to see you around again, maybe actually hang out, Katie?" Motioning and directing this goodbye to Katie, who had entranced her from their first meeting.

"Uh, yeah I'd like that," she sheepishly replied. Alex waved and disappeared up her front lawn.

"So, how did you know that girl?"

"Uh that girl is actually Eli's ex, and I happened to bump into her around your house last week." Sitting with her back to Jessie, Katie was preoccupied with brushing her hair in front of her mirror, glad for the excuse to hide her reddening face. She had tried to come across nonchalantly but Jessie picked up on the obvious cover up.

"Oh? And when did you manage that. From what I recall we spent the whole night together." She was interested now. Her best friend had been hiding something from her. And no matter how small things were, she would usually always share everything with Jessie.

"Actually it was sorta similar circumstances to how you met her today. I guess you could say I keep 'bumping' into her." Jessie raised an eyebrow at this. Katie was never usually this vague, and she at least always got around to her point. This time Jessie got the feeling Katie didn't want to elaborate on her situation with Alex, if there even was one.

She figured she would respected Katie's wishes for now, maybe another time she might be more willing to talk.

Slowly Jessie lent back into the bed, tired of talking to Katie's back which wasn't giving her any answers. She turned to face the cluttered desktop that was Katie's bedside cabinet. Katie wasn't the neatest person she had ever come across, and pieces of paper were strewn all over the top in between a few coins and pictures.

Under a pile of CD's and hair bands, shone the bright pink cover of a book which looked awfully familiar to Jessie. She propped her head up on her hand to get a better look. As she tugged at the book from under the files and folder she could see clearly the sparkly silver letters that revealed the title. Yep, it was definitely the very same 'girly' book she had mistakenly picked up earlier in Judy's bookshop.

Katie was reading this book. But that didn't have to mean anything, she told herself. No, if Katie was...well she would know. She would have told me, yeah she would have _definitely_ told me she likes girls. Jessie wasn't doing too well at convincing her inner-monologue of the true identity of her friend.

The absence of Jessie's probing questions caused Katie to swivel in her spot from the bed and face Jessie.

"Jess what are you doing? Don't look too hard at my desk, it's kinda messy. Wouldn't want you to think badly of me." She half joked however her smile vanished when she noticed Jessie's attention on her Sugar Rush book. A quick change of subject was in mind. Searching for a distraction she grabbed the open magazine they had been reading together earlier and shoved the page under Jessie's nose.

"Have you seen this? They're cancelling the OC!"

Despite Katie's best efforts, Jessie had become distant, her mind clogged with unwanted thoughts.

This time Jessie didn't find it so easy to forget the book. This time she couldn't help but wonder about her friend, eagerly trying to point out something in the pages in front of her.

She was beginning to realise how little she knew about Katie. And how much more she was going to have to start discovering.


	6. You’re Still Here When I Close My Eyes

You're Still Here When I Close My Eyes

Jessie was in the swimming pool. But to be honest she wasn't doing much swimming. Instead she was skilfully treading water whilst watching Eli attempt to conquer the 5 metre diving board from across the pool. He was trying, and failing miserably, belly flopping into the pool and continuously climbing out with a painful expression on his face. Jessie was beginning to laugh to herself at his perseverance.

School had only just started up again, much to everybody's disappointment, and no two people were as upset that summer was over as Jessie and Katie. Eli had his life firmly back on track, over the summer him and Grace had hit it off well. Even though right now they both still wouldn't admit that they are officially seeing each other, Jessie found their indiscreetness rather obvious. And she was happy for them, every other day her brother would go off to band practise as his band were getting bigger every week since the arrival of their new sensational female singer.

Today was Saturday and Jessie hadn't seen much of her brother all week so she agreed to go swimming with him this morning. She hadn't been in a while, over the summer her and Katie used to come all the time, but they never got around to doing any swimming-just messing about in the kiddie's pool until they had been asked not so politely to leave. How she had enjoyed her summer this year!

Off in her daydreams, she hadn't realised she'd floated over to the buoyancy rope holding the 'fast lane' up. Unconsciously she rested her arm upon it as it was becoming a little tired from treading water.

Maybe I should do something useful and start swimming some lengths, she thought after watching the swimmers in their hats and goggles speed past her. With some reluctance, she pushed off the side of the pool, bringing the rope with her.

"Dammit," she silently cursed, and hurriedly tried to reattach the rope before anyone noticed. She was failing though, the hook wouldn't budge and she began to try even harder to fit it back into the wall. Though flapping around in water didn't make it any easier.

"You want a hand?" Came a soft voice to her left. Being so busy with the rope Jessie hadn't noticed a young girl swim up to her.

"Uh, sure, that'd be a great help," she smiled at the girl who was smirking at the situation. "This is slightly embarrassing."

"Nah, it's only embarrassing if people were watching, and it seems I am your only spectator, so don't be. Okay One, Two, Three PUSH!" In a joint effort both girls had managed to place the rope-hook back to its original place.

Jessie turned to look at the girl who had helped her. She wore her hair in a tight pony tail and was wearing a sleek black bathing suit. The girl looked a year or two older than herself, yet her mischievous smile could have belonged to a twelve year old. Jessie had meant to say thanks but was too busy gawping at the girl. She was pretty. Extremely pretty. Jessie caught herself staring, and was glad that it had gone unnoticed by the cheerful girl bobbing in front of her.

"No problem, happens to me all the time."

"Really?" Her reassuring words made Jessie feel just a little less stupid.

"No, but I'm sure it would if I ever decided to lean on one." The girl had an accent, which Jessie couldn't quite place; it had a gentleness to it which she found alluring.

She then vanished underwater and surfaced on the other side of the rope, now in the swimmers lane. Throwing Jessie another grin she turned on her back and started back crawling all the way to the end of the pool.

Jessie couldn't help it; she just had to follow this girl. Finally getting her hair wet, she ducked down too and began to front crawl up and down. She caught up with the girl at the end of the pool, where she had paused to see Jessie swimming towards her.

"Oh, so now you start paddling. Just thought you where here to watch everybody else do the swimming. I'm Hayden."

Jessie was slightly taken aback by her forwardness, but none-the-less put off. In fact she was liking this girl more and more and wanted to find out more about her.

"Jessie. And yes I do swim occasionally. You're ..... Scottish?" It took her a while to guess at the accent the girl had.

"Och you got it in one, American." Hayden's sweet laugh rang in Jessie's ears for a moment.

"Wow, you're pretty far from home. I've never met a REAL Scot before. But why aren't you wearing a tartan swim suit?" Jessie's light-hearted comment was greeted with a spray of water in her direction.

"Hey, don't stereotype me." Jessie splashed Hayden back, gaining a shriek of laughter from her new friend.

Both girls swam around in the pool a little longer, Jessie becoming even more entranced by the dark haired Scot by the second. Jessie felt relaxed around her, just like the way she could be herself around Katie. She was thoroughly enjoying her time in the pool until Hayden glanced up at the clock above the lifeguards station and realised it was passed noon.

"I've got to head out now. I need to meet my sister before we head off to the airport."

"You're going on holiday?"

"Nope, I'm returning back from my holiday-going back to wee ol' Scotland."

"Oh" Jessie couldn't have sounded more disappointed. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Yeah, pleasure having fun with you, Jessie. Anyhoo, gotta dash!"

Hayden heaved her dripping wet body out of the pool, tightened her ponytail and walked towards the changing rooms; all the way Jessie's eyes never left her back.

She had left, but she never left Jessie's mind for the whole weekend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Monday morning, and Jessie had spent the rest of the weekend thinking about the girl from the pool. Hayden. It startled Jessie how she would go all dreamy when she thought about her run-in with the Scottish girl. By Sunday she began to ponder over the fact that she was actually thinking about a girl. It startled her but it felt so normal that, she didn't question it. Sexuality didn't even come to her mind when she realised how often a girl would cross her mind recently. More like girls in general, not a girl.

Heading over to room 6 for first lesson French, she arrived to find Katie blocking the door.

"Hey sleepy, thought you'd be a late comer so I stayed behind to pass on the message."

"Hey to you too. SO what's this message?"

"We've moved classrooms, come on, follow." Katie beckoned and turned on her heels, hiding the smile creeping onto her face that had formed their on upon greeting Jessie.

They headed up the crowded corridor, taking them a considerably long time to squeeze through the pandemonium that followed morning bell daily.

Stopping once they'd reached their destination and spotted their class lined up outside the door to room 2. However, hoards of students were still furiously trying to get past and so both girls were force to huddle together and make themselves as small as possible.

"Class you are BLOCKING the corridor!! Move to the side until everyone has past!" The commanding voice of Mr. Hempstead their language teacher boomed over the heads off the students blocking up the hallway, as he barged them out the way, and emerged carrying an armful of books.

Meanwhile, Jessie was standing with Katie in front of her; they were so close that her chin was practically resting on her friends shoulder. Katie turned her head so that she was looking straight into the sparkling blue eyes of the blonde.

"Hi there, comfortable?" Katie could only manage a short greeting.

"Just a little squished. Nothing I can't handle though." Said Jessie, smiling into her friend's shoulder.

"Great, how much fun did your weekend bring you? I got hold of a job!"

"Katie Singer working for the man! You're part of the system now."

"Don't go all over dramatic on me! It's only a paperound."

"Awesome, so you can finally pay me back that small fortune that you must owe me for buying all those hot chocolate's over the summer."

"Yeah okay, it doesn't pay that well." She felt Jessie glare at her and continued "but I was thinking of buying a gift for my best friend once I receive my first lot of wages!"

"Aaw that's sweet of you." Jessie wrapped her arms around Katie's waist. Katie jumped at the contact and spun around to face Jessie, causing her arms to drop back down to her side. The now dwindling crowd allowed her to turn around fully, and doing so she mentally kicked herself for breaking away from Jessie's touch.

Pretending she wasn't disappointed at Katie's reaction, and at the same time wondering what came over her sudden feeling to be all touchy feely, Jessie hastily said, "Let's talk about afterschool. What are you up to?"

Mr Hempstead was now ushering his class into the room, now that he had freed his hands of the books he was carrying and had unlocked the door.

Katie headed towards the opening door, Jessie following behind, as their conversation continued onto the room.

"Actually I can't hang out today; I start my first load of papers to deliver."

"Alright, it was just that I was thinking-"

"Katie. Jessie. _Silence!"_ Barked their teacher in his best French accent.

Katie gave her friend a sympathetic smile as she went to sit down in her seat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlton Street was done and Katie shifted the heavy bag to her other hip and walked around the corner, Kitty's leather lead in her right hand, a folded paper in her other. This road was her last stop, and she let out a sigh as she opened the first gate. Delivering papers had given her a chance to be alone with her thoughts-rather than at home in her room where she was still unable to escape all the hubbub of her family. And thinking she did. A lot of it. Mainly her thoughts were on Jessie. How she wanted to tell her about how much she cared for her. How badly she wanted to let the other girl know that with every touch they share, unintentionally sends her own heart into a flutter. How that Jessie emanates a warmth that Katie just can't help but crave.

Further down the road, she began to realise this was the street her and Jessie had collided with Alex. As she approached the last house on her round, her memory twigged and she recognised this to be that very same blonde's house. Instinctively Katie pulled out one of her earphones, keeping her senses peeled for any clues of the blonde, and pushed her weight against the peeling green gate.

She didn't know why she was acting like this. Yes she did. She was attracted to Alex. Badly. This was not right, why did she have to always develop crushes on the most unattainable people? It couldn't be helped-Alex was hot. End of.

Tentatively she made her way to the front door and pushed the paper through the letter box. Her eyes darted to the open window beside her, where behind the blinds, a slim figure could be seen pacing around the room. From the window that was slightly ajar, Katie heard a girl talking in a one sided conversation, presumably on the phone. She paused in her steps to listen to the entrancing voice.

From inside the house she heard another, more gruff, voice shout "Alex! Get the paper." Hurriedly Katie retreated back up the path. The person had stopped pacing now, and as she reached out for the gate the front door swung open behind her. Almost out of the front yard, Katie was called back by a husky voice that called out "Hey."

With a smile already plastered on her face, Katie turned to look at Alex, standing on the doorstep, looking, she had to say it, hot.

Alex cut of her mobile conversation, and let her arms drop to her side, leaning against her doorframe, in that casual way that Katie couldn't resist.

"Wanna come in?"

(I updated at long last!!)

This one is longer that all the other chapters so I'm hoping that makes up for the 2/3 months wait. Who am I kidding, there is no good enough excuse for the huge break. Sorry!! Good news is I see light at the end of the tunnel in the form of a plot I can follow, meaning I actually know where I'm headed with this. That's good, eh?


	7. Torn in Two

Chapter 6- Torn in Two

She was sitting on a stranger's sofa with a beer in her hand. After being asked in, Katie had taken two steps before she remembered that she had tied Kitty's lead to the fence, so embarrassingly she had to run back out and fetch her. Now she was giddily watching her pooch and Alex's dog playfully running around the living room.

"Okay, you're staring. Is it that hard to believe I was once that sweet looking?"

Alex's voice had pulled her from her thoughts as she adjusted her eye line that had been on a photo frame on the mantelpiece. Pictured were two smiling school girls, both dressed smartly in identical leaf green blazers. A fresh faced Alex, sporting slightly darker plaited hair, sat in front of a girl of similar looks, only she was slightly taller.

"No, that's not it. You still are sweet" Realising what she had just admitted, Katie cleared things up by saying. "It's just you look so young there, and I didn't know you had a sister."

"If you saw her now, you'd never be able to tell we are related. She's like my opposite; she's a nurse for a big hospital in New Jersey. She's incredibly sensible and down to earth, like I said, she's the reverse of me."

"Do the uniforms mean you went to private school?"

"Rightly assumed. You wouldn't have thought that given the slum of a house we live in now. Things were a lot different all those years ago. We're less fortunate financially ever since my dad..left."

Before Katie could enquire any further, not that she would have because Alex was starting to look upset, the blonde suddenly exclaimed "Shoot, I forgot I have band practice...ten minutes ago. I wouldn't have invited you in if I knew I had to go out so soon."

"Oh, well I-"

Alex interrupted before her words of disappointment could escape "Unless you'd like to come with? Could be kind of fun. You like music right?"

Katie half nodded. "Cool, then we'll be off."

Alex placed her beer bottle on the nearest coaster on the coffee table and got up, all of which Katie followed suit.

"I didn't know you were in a band. What do you play?"

Casually plucking her coat off the peg, Alex replied "My voice." Not quite understanding, perhaps due to the simple way Alex had put it, she went on "I sing. A guy- Eli- cool dude, you'd like him, asked me to join his band before the summer. I only went along at first because I felt sorry for him." Katie gave her an inquisitive look and she continued "He sold me this sob story about his failing band and how I am just the person they needed to get going again. Turns out he was right, and we're getting bigger offers every week." She let out a small laugh and looked at Katie staring at her, unblinking. After not saying a word, Alex thought she knew what was going on.

"And know you think I'm a total douche bag for talking about myself a lot right?"

"Yeah you're a total douche" Katie playfully shoved Alex. "I know Eli, he's Jessie's brother."

"Right, of course you do. That's why we first met. So have you ever seen him play?" Alex enquired.

"No, but whenever I'm round at their house I can always hear him and his guitar from the garage."

At this, Alex let out a small chuckle. "That's Eli, always has his guitar in his hand! C'mon lets get going already." Hoisting another leather coat off the hanger and carefully tossing it in Katie's direction, they both soon disappeared out the front door and into the road.

"Wait-Kitty!"

"Katie, her and Riley will be fine together at home. You are okay with that right?"

"Yeah sure. If it means I get to come back to collect her, that's not such a bad thing" A smile crept along her face.

"Definitely, now get moving!" Alex grabbed Katie's waist and pushed her along for a bit until she overtook her and sprinted off down the road.

By the time the pair had made their way to the old barn, the band had already started their jam session. The wooden door that marked the entrance to the barn crashed open, revealing two girls chasing each other, one struggling to breathe , the taller, blonder one not so much.

From Jessie's point of view, standing in the corner of the room she had watched the girls come in, and was now watching them have a laugh about something obviously very funny that was making them crack up. The clashing of the drums was getting to her and so Jessie made her way over to the newcomers, wondering why they were here.

The smaller girl tossed her mouse brown hair out of her face as she straightened her back upright from her previous bent over position that she used to catch her breathe. As soon as she did that, Jessie and her locked eyes and the smile on her face remained plastered there, if not got a little bigger.

"I'm not up for that again if you are going to be so slow at jogging here" Alex, next to her, said.

" Hardly. That was hardly........ a light..... jog." She managed to puff out whilst her eyes were still fixed on her friend quickly approaching them. Alex's head snapped over to Jessie trying to place where she'd seen her before.

"Jess! Hi," Katie greeted her best friend.

"I came along with Eli." Katie noticed the puzzling look she was giving Alex and decided to enlighten her

"And I came with the singer. This is Alex, my um friend." She wasn't sure whether to use that word. "Alex this is Jessie who you might remember from our encounter with the dogs." The tall blonde smiled friendly over at Jessie.

Before anymore introductions could be said, the music came to a sudden stop and a cry of "Oi Alex, you made it! Took you long enough. Get your late butt over here."

With a regretful glance at Katie, she left the two alone and skilfully jumped up onto the stage to join her band mates. One of them tossed a microphone in her direction, and Jessie and Katie stood together in silence as the band started up again. It had to be said the sound of the music became so much more enjoyable once Alex began to sing, her melodic voice drowning out the ruckus of the instruments behind her. Katie was so engrossed in listening she forgot that she had the company of Jessie bedside her, and so was rather shocked when she felt the younger girl tugging at her hands.

Jessie had hoped that Katie would put her mind at ease by telling her why she was here, and arrived with the blonde singer for that matter. Given the silence though, Katie obviously didn't feel like telling her. So, fed up of not knowing, she took her friend's hand and pulled her to the back of the room, where the closed bar was situated. It was quieter over here, and at least they could attempt conversation without Katie having her attention focused on the band all the time. Jessie found it unnerving watching her constantly watching the singer.

"Why are we over here? The band is over there."

"They are only rehearsing Katie" Jessie perched herself on the high bar stool. Katie did the same, sitting opposite Jessie, but not before giving another glance over to the stage where the band had paused again to have a group discussion.

"Did you bring me over here to tell me something important?" Her focus was fully on her friend now for the first time since her arrival.

Jessie noticed the apprehension in Katie's voice "No, aren't I allowed to just speak to you normally?"

"Oh yeah sure, so nothing important was on your mind?"

God, Katie seemed like she was on another planet again.

"Well there was this one thing I wanted to ask you." Jessie paused to see if Katie was going to express an interest but she only gave her a blank stare and so she continued. "Eli and his band have been asked to perform at the concert in the park next month. They are headlining and he's never been so stoked about something in his life. Feel like coming with me?" Although why she had to be so nervous about her friend's answer she didn't know. She wouldn't have usually felt like this if it hadn't been for Katie's strange awkward mood she was in.

To Jessie's surprise, her eyes lit up as if some one had sparked a firework up her bum. Nodding and grinning vigorously she replied "Yeah that sounds totally great."

"Really? Fab!" Hearing those words from Katie cheered her up. Jessie jumped up and embraced Katie in a bear hug, causing Katie to fall back a few steps.

"Jess, do you want to crush me?" Jessie's face reappeared in front of Katie's again, they were still wrapped in a loose hug and Katie had to catch her breath at their closeness; at Jessie's angelic features; at her sweet scent. _She smells like chocolate pancakes_ was the most coherent thought she could muster at that moment and she rightly kept her mouth closed.

There they stood, the music from the band could have been rocket noise and they still wouldn't have heard it.

And as quickly as the moment had begun, Jessie drew her head further back and replied in a soft whisper "No, I don't want to crush you."

Katie was in a daze, thinking the only thing she could right then. '_She holds my hand, hugs me, and gives me these looks. Should I just tell her already?'_

By the bar, at the back of the barn was where the two friends sat for the rest of the band practice. Their animated chatter and the excitement of spending time together again was enough to make Katie even forget about listening to Alex.

They were interrupted a full hour later when a perfectly tanned hand belonging to Alex, appeared on Katie's right shoulder.

"Hey, I hate to break you two out of you're conversation, but the band's packed up and we're headed home." Alex waited for Katie to leap out of her stool.

Jessie jumped at the chance to invite Katie back with her. "Katie, you could come round to my house if you want unless...." She trailed off after noticing the predatory glare the tall blond singer was giving her. Well, she definitely knew who her favourite 'Singer' was.

"Actually Jess, I have to pick up a few things from Alex's house. I'll see you at school." Without a moment's hesitation, Alex had linked arms with her and headed out towards the door, and one farewell wave was all Katie could manage before they were fully out of sight.

Disappointment welled up inside of her as Jessie watched the two girls exit. The door hadn't even closed before it was wrenched from its hinges and swept open yet again. It was Grace and as she entered and she strolled straight towards Eli who was packing his guitar away. Greeting him with a long hug, Grace then noticed Jessie alone in the corner.

"Who was that with Katie? I've never seen her looking so excited in all the time I've known her."

Jessie heard this and sighed inwardly. She muttered a half-hearted "Alex" before she too made her way over to the door. The last thing she heard Grace say was "They must be headed somewhere fun" before the door slammed shut behind her.


	8. Make Out Kids Part 1

_**Make Out Kids**__ PART 1_

Katie slowly lent back into the covers of the unfamiliar bed. The person on top of her eased into their new vertical position, whilst hands sifted through her soft hair. With their lips in sync, becoming faster and faster, so was the heavy breathing. She let her head drop so that it hit the pillow and Alex's face followed hers, not eager to leave a gap between them.

Her heartbeat had eventually settled to a fast but steady pace, after a heavy forty minute make out session. Instantly it switched into another rhythm completely as she felt the wandering hands of the blonde female venture under her top. Smooth skin met fingertips and Katie let out a whimper of pleasure. Those tips were cold and the feeling the path of caresses was creating up her torso was becoming more vigorous the higher they dared go.

Katie was unaware of how her afternoon had led to this, but she was enjoying this too much to have any rational thoughts of where this was going to stop, if at all.

Alex's hands stayed put, mid-waist, as she moved her lips over towards Katie's ear and whispered delicately 'Mess up my bed with me.'

In no time at all, both girls' tops were off and Katie's shorts found themselves on the bedroom floor. Events were beginning to move quicker and even though Katie's senses were being indulged she was also becoming more wary with every kiss Alex initiated.

Expert hands made their way behind her back, and explored this new discovery of bare skin. With ease, Alex unclasped the hook of Katie's bra strap. Like a slap in the face, Katie was snapped into another frame of mind one containing thoughts of Jessie alone. Hastily she made a grab for the material that had come undone before anything could be revealed.

Taken aback by this abrupt interruption, Alex pushed herself upright so that she was now looking curiously down, at the younger girl beneath her.

"Katie?"

"I-I'm just not, I don't think I can...." She propped herself up too, using her elbows, and Alex was forced to slide off of her. Unwilling to look Alex in the eye, Katie re-fixed her bra as she mumbled "You're not..." And she trailed off again, unsure what the last part of her sentence was actually going to be.

Sure, she definitely hadn't disliked fooling around. Plus the afternoon make out session could be added to her list of 'things to do again'. Nonetheless, when reality had set in, and the possibility of having sex had abruptly been called to attention, her realism genes had taken over. By that she knew she had to be truly honest with herself and Alex.

Deciding to ignore the latter comment, Alex reassured her "I get it. We went too fast, I'm sorry, I should have known that this is your first."

"That's not it." Katie remarked hastily. She brought her eyes up to meet Alex's reassuring blue ones. She sighed and Alex took her hand in hers, not as a lover but as a friend.

Katie looked down at them, and couldn't help but wish that someone else was holding her hand. It was time to confess her true feelings.

"I definitely want to, there's just..."

"Jessie." Alex finished, realising this was about the girl all along. However her voice didn't hold a tone of disappointment or anger, if was only full of enlightenment.

"Jessie." Katie repeated the name as if it was something sacred. Which it was, because Jessie was so precious, and she just couldn't throw away what it meant to love Jessie for a moment of lust with Alex_. _Even if this opportunity with Alex had gone ahead, she knew that all she had believed in, about saving herself for Jessie, would have been shattered. Even if she was deluded in thinking she ever had a chance with Jessie, the truth was she was in love with her, and how could she live with herself if she began sleeping with Alex? Who knew what sort of person she'd come out as if she took that road, she dread to think.

"I see. I always thought that there was more to you two then what meets the eye." Then Alex did the nicest thing Katie could have asked for at that moment. Grabbing Katie's scrunched up t-shirt, which had managed to make its way to the end of the bed, she handed it over to Katie, who pulled it back over her head.

Alex waited for Katie's head to appear out the neck hole, before saying "If you want somebody to talk to, I'm listening. I see the way you look at her. I get it. I've been through it. Whatever is going on with you and Jessie, I've experienced it: unrequited love, unfaithfulness, rejection, even unconditional love. Yet I'm still here, I survived it. I just wish I could have had someone to talk about it with, because then it would have been so much easier to deal with. My sister...was an absentee for most of my teenage life; I could have used her advice though. But don't worry, I'm here for you."

The genuine sincere look that was etched deeply on Alex's face, along with her words of comfort, and the knowledge of finally having someone to open up to, all took it's toll on Katie, and glistening tears began to roll down her face.

"When you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back, it's a wretched, miserable existence. Being just her friend, well it sucks. I find myself wishing, trying, and thinking until I'm at the point of despair." Between sobs Katie, added "Why do I love someone who'll never love me back so much it hurts?"

"What did you think being with me would achieve?" This wasn't an accusation; Alex was trying to help Katie through her thoughts, hoping she would find what she was looking for, whatever that was. Freedom, perhaps. Enlightenment?

Katie sniffled.

"No I wasn't using you..."

"Katie, I know that." She squeezed her hand "We were having fun, and probably taking your mind of all these heavy thoughts that have been weighing you down, at the same time."

"Maybe if I was with you, she would take notice a bit more."

"Jealousy only works if she loves you back."

"I wouldn't want her to be jealous, no that's not what I meant. Ugh I don't know what I meant. I had this ludicrous idea in my head that she does..like me, but doesn't know it, or want to show it."

"Look, you may well be tuned in properly. Have there been any clues to make you think like that?"

Katie half-shook her head before going back on herself and nodding. It was clear she had worked herself into an emotional state.

"Me and Jessie, we talk about absolutely _everything_, just never boys. I never bring it up, as far as I'm concerned I have my obvious reasons, but I never know why she's not interested in discussing them. I know that she's never had a boyfriend, and I just, well I just feel that there is something between us. And it's frustrating not to know." To declare all these thoughts that she'd never voiced before to anyone, let alone someone actually listening to her and not doing the judging, felt so good.

Katie continued "Recently I've been blowing stupid things with her like going to the mall, or walking the dog. Only, it's not that I had anything better to do, it was just I couldn't handle it anymore; I mean, not knowing. Never knowing."

Alex was silent for a moment, just watching Katie's eyes fill up with more tears.

Finally Alex spoke, quietly "Katie, does anyone know that you're gay?"

Another brief episode of silence was followed by Katie admitting the thing that had been tearing her up inside for months.

"No one knows."

At this, she began to cry and Alex couldn't just sit there anymore. She pulled Katie into a comforting hug and not letting go until her sobs had become silent once more.

"If this is plaguing you're mind so much, why don't you tell her. She might surprise you." Katie looked at Alex as if she had asked her to chop her own head off. "In a nice way. There's a huge chance that she'll act positively about this."

Katie wasn't buying it.

"Okay don't go straight to the 'I love you' bit, but ease her in gently by coming out to her. She is your best friend and she deserves to know that much at least."

Offering the vulnerable Katie a reassuring smile, Alex was relieved to see it returned back, albeit a small faint smile. They leaned forwards again to embrace each other, and Katie was just glad at that moment that she had made such a great friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighties! I loved writing this chapter, and with some luck, and perseverance, the second half (which I've got planned to be a goodun') should be written up very soon. Sorry this was only one scene, but it turned out much longer than I ever though it would. Hopefully it didn't bore you though.

This was such fun to write because of the insight you get into Katie's character, also a teeny glimpse of Alex too.

Also on another note, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. When I began to write this a few months ago, I wasn't expecting any so even the shortest of reviews are really nice to receive and read!! It's really encouraging.

I didn't know where to put this so I'll place it here:

_**Hunterwm**_: I really appreciate your review, especially as it's the longest one by far that I've gotten. Yes this is the Californian Alex that we all know, except without all her history with Marissa etc. I sorta made up my own back story for her this time. You're review inspired me to write this chapter sooner than I would have normally gotten round to. And hopefully it will lead me into beginning to update more! With a bit of luck. I think this story has a few more chapters left in it, and it's never going to be as long as yours because I don't think I have the stamina for it! (I'm not a long-distance runner like you hehe)


	9. How will I break the news to you? Part 2

Wow, I think from all the fantastic reviews I got, that the last chapter was by far the best. Maybe because of.... Nah couldn't be. ;-) =) Here's part two.

Part 2 How will I break the news to you?

Later that evening Katie made it home, emotionally drained and ready to collapse into the safe haven of her bed. Opening the front door Katie was greeted with the sound of her mother's voice.

"Katie is that you?"

Out from the living room came her mum, carrying a basket of fresh ironing.

"Hello dear, I've hardly seen you at all this past week."

Katie barely gave a shrug and tried to continue towards her room, but her mum, unwilling to let their conversation end when it had barely started, began pestering her further, much to her own annoyance.

"Katie? Katie?" She put down the clean clothes she was carrying and beckoned Katie towards her. "Here, give me a hug. I was starting to wonder if I ever had a daughter, for all the time I have hardly seen you this week." Without a protest, Katie submerged herself in her mother's arms; all her downbeat thoughts lost in the hug. Temporarily at least.

"You smell different today. That's not another girl's perfume I can smell it is? If one of your brothers came home smelling like that there'd be a few questions to ask eh? So where've you been this afternoon?"

"Jessie and I went to town and we were trying out all sorts of new fragrances." She lied. It scared her how often she was doing that. Lying so that others wouldn't uncover the truth of who she really was, was a habit she was about to set about breaking soon enough.

Satisfied, her mum tried another tactic to prolong the feeble conversation. "Do you fancy folding all these clothes for me? I have dinner to get on with seeing as it's late already."

"Mum, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed and don't worry about making me anything to eat-I'm not hungry." With that Katie skittered off past her mum and towards the door opposite the living room, where her bedroom lay.

She had some serious thinking to do tonight.

- - - - - - - - - -

Saturday afternoon shopping wouldn't usually be such an unlikeable pastime for Jessie. Yet today was different because she had been in town with her mother for the last five hours. Having already purchased what she had originally set out to buy, she was now following Karen into every department store in search of a birthday present for Henry.

Boredom was an understatement to how she felt right then and Jessie couldn't take much more of traipsing around shop after shop.

"We won't be much longer, but I just need to find the right gift." Her mum reassured her.

Unseen by her mother, Jessie rolled her eyes. "You told me that fifty minutes ago. And here we are, still without a present."

"It's nice to spend time with my daughter once in a while. Although I wouldn't have minded if you'd wanted to ask Katie along to keep you company. She loves shopping doesn't she?"

"I could have. Actually, not really because I didn't get a chance to see her much this week."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's becoming quite distant with me right now." She stopped walking, as she realised Karen had paused to peak in the window of a handbag store.

"If you two haven't had an argument then maybe there is a boy involved. That's often the case if there seems to be no apparent reason for her being around you less, sweetie."

"No, it's not a boy." Jessie retorted confidently.

"Well whatever it is I know you and her will sort it out. You're too close to let anything get between you." Jessie looked unconvinced.

They stopped outside a lingerie store which, Jessie noted Karen had been eyeing up every time they had walked past it. Her mum gave her a look, as if asking her daughter permission to enter. "No way!" Was the reaction Karen received. However she wouldn't give in and Jessie, her patience wearing thin said a huffy "Fine!" There was not a chance that she was going in there though, so she decided to sit this one out.

"I'll be around browsing, call me when you're done."

"Are you sure honey? Because you could come in and help me cho-"

"I'm sure. Take as much time as you need." Then she stalked off in the opposite direction, heading for the exit to the mall.

It was a late afternoon by now, so the twinkling night lights already illuminated the bustling streets. Outside in the high street, pretty lines of circular benches, each guarded by their own tree decorated with lights, were at the centre of the crowds.

Having spent all afternoon shopping, Jessie's legs were becoming tired. All she need right then was to sit down. She made her way over to one of the empty benches and laid down her shopping bags in front of her and crossed her legs on the bench. Reaching over to grab her headphones from her satchel, she thought better of it when she heard the echoing voice of a street busker. A Beatles busker to be more precise and he was tunefully belting out all the classics.

Usually Jessie wouldn't notice him but she was in the mood to sit, chill and relax, soaking up the evening's atmosphere. She was...chillaxing. She smiled to herself as she remembered Katie's made up word. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had formed when she realised thoughts of Katie had been whirling up a storm in her head all week, and they confused her to hell. Right now, she didn't need to think about her friend. There was time for that when she was lying awake in bed at night.

On the bench, under the tree, watching meandering shoppers and listening to the acoustic chords of the male busker was where she engrossed herself in for many moments. Not enough instances were spent like this, merely taking time out of her day to admire the world around her. Occasionally lyrics from the songs the guitar player was playing would ring around in her head, and she would absorb them.

As the busker, dressed in a worn overcoat, switched songs to 'Imagine', Jessie decided to pay tribute to him. Digging out all the change she had acquired that day from her purse, she got up and walked over towards where he was playing. He smiled up at her as she dropped the coins into his guitar case. All the while, he continued to play and his song became background noise once more as she turned to walk back to her bench, humming to herself '_Imagine all the people, living life in peace.'_

By engrossing herself in the music, her mind was kept occupied and away from Katie. Because thinking about her hurt, and she was too confused to understand why.

- - - - -

Thinking about Jessie hurt, and she knew fully well why and what she had to do. Was she ready though? That was the question.

Katie had wandered into town to get away from the sight of her bedroom ceiling and her mothers nagging. Conveniently there was nobody sitting on her favourite spot under the high street trees. The same old street singer that made a weekly appearance was bleating his heart out in time to his guitar. Katie admired him for that and he definitely seemed to be earning his keep-at least from the amount of people she had seen throw a coins his way over the many evenings she had spent sat in this exact spot.

Turning up the music on her mp3, Katie put her hood up, and began to watch the people around her go about their lives. Only, not two seconds later, she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her side to see none other than Jessie sitting next to her, mouthing something. Instantly Katie plugged out her headphones so she could hear what her friend was saying.

"Katie is that you?"

Jessie had returned back to her bench seat, and was shocked to find a hooded someone in her place where she was moments ago.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here, in the middle of town?" She took down her hood so she didn't completely give off the look that she was depressed and feeling secluded.

"Oh you know, just soaking up the atmosphere of town night life. I got tired of shopping with mum so I decided to come out here whilst she visits the last few stops. I guess you had the same idea. "

"Yup these fairy lights really do make the high street look prettiful." She beamed at her friend, truly glad to see her, though inside she was scared about the prospects of the next few moments.

They both stared at the dream-like glow of the lights draped over the trees above them, like they were spellbound over the soothing influence it radiated.

"I miss this, you and me hanging out." Jessie had broken the silence that had gradually fallen upon them. Then she thought she'd bite the bullet and come out with what had been gnawing at her all week.

"What's been up with you lately?" Still silence from Katie's side of the conversation.

Jessie continued further "Normally I'd be able to tell. I know you, I knew you." She spoke the last part dejectedly. "I hardly know you anymore." They both new she was referring to the rendezvous' with Alex.

Next to her, Katie remained in her calm subdued state. Jessie wasn't met with a reply until she thought the silence between them was about to consume their friendship forever.

"Jess," Katie finally turned to her, a heartfelt plea plastered her face, and a gentleness to her voice was clearly audible. Now or never. "What would you do if I told you I was gay?"

Taking hardly a moment to consider this revelation, she replied "I'd tell you what took you so long." Jessie laughed half-heartedly, before averting her eyes downwards. Katie didn't know what to feel until Jessie's head turned back to hers and looked her straight in the eyes, capturing her gaze.

"I'd also tell you you're still my Katie and nothing can change that."

My Katie? Did she hear that right? She couldn't believe it, after all this angst of the last week, it turned out Jessie still thought she was her friend. That was the best news she could have hoped for.

Before Jessie could pull her into a hug, Katie pulled away hastily and rather reluctantly. Because there was still more to tell and she felt like it was the opportune time to confess everything.

"Well then there'd also be something else I had to tell you..."

"Alex is you're girlfriend? I already worked that one out." Katie didn't know if she was imagining it, but somewhere in that sentence Jessie had sounded miffed.

"No, we're not together. Never were, she helped me figure out some stuff though." A last fleeting moment of doubt flickered before she overcame it and let the truth out. "I'm in love with _you_, Jess. I always have been."

Jessie couldn't catch her breathe soon enough to respond to that remark.

All of a sudden, Karen's voice rang out in her ears, deeply disturbing the crucial aftermath of what Jessie had just witnessed. "Jessie honey, time to go!" Jessie sat there stunned whilst Katie bit her lip. In an instant, Katie was no longer sitting by her as she leapt to her feet. Unable to take the anticipation of the situation anymore she poorly excused herself with an "I have to go". Leaving Jessie dumbfounded, Katie's delicate declaration repeatedly resounding in her head.

Oh, God.

Hahaha my first cliff-hanger! I think, I really should leave fewer gaps between producing chapters as I begin to get forgetful. Aargh I felt I could have done better with this, alas I have just spent a whole day on my 'I love to sleep' pyjamas, something I seldom do, which meant I was feeling incredibly lethargic and unimaginative today so my apologies. I tried though.


	10. Realize

Chapter 10 - Realize.

I desperately recommend you listen to Colbie Collaits single Realize whilst reading this chapter. It brings it to life that bit more! .com/watch?v=GlZxZ2n2zpw.

Another thing I suggest is going back a few chapters and rereading them, so you remember what happened before as I'm sure you've read much fanfic during the time I haven't updated.

* * *

After fleeing the most important conversation she'd had with Jessie, and without knowing her response to her outs secret, Katie found herself home again. She was breathless as she tore into her house, running all the way from town had caused this, yet she hadn't noticed. There was too much processing going on in her head. Had she really just done that? It was going so well, actually nothing went wrong, it was just she couldn't take the happening of it all anymore. Plus the look on Jessie's face when she had confessed her love, contained a mixture of disbelief and shock. Those two emotions weren't making Katie's processing any easier.

You got it wrong, you got it wrong, you got it wrong, why don't you over get it right! She kept telling herself. Entering her room distraught, she lay on her bed, an emotional wreck.

A rude tapping on the glass of the window above Katie's head, pierced the silence of her room. Curious, she pulled the fabric curtains back until she saw a figure standing pressed up against the pane. Jessie. This is not what she needed.

Meanwhile, Jessie had left her mum in the high street to chase after Katie. She couldn't leave their conversation like that; it wouldn't be right on her best friend. So here she was, tapping on the window to her best friend's bedroom, where she knew she would inevitably be. The curtains slowly parted as Katie pulled them back. Jessie could see she was sitting on her bed about a foot from her face on the other side of the glass. Her normally perfect hair was messy at the back, and her eyes were red rimmed from where she had been crying. It pained Jessie to see her like this. The situation had to be mended. It was what they needed.

There they stayed, just looking at each other. There was sadness on one's face and understanding on the other. Jessie spoke up "Can you let me in?" As a response to her, Katie turned away from the window, swivelling in her sitting position on her bed and lay down. If she looked up she could see Jessie peering down at her from the outside ground floor window. But her eyes were closed. Wishing this whole situation would just vanish.

Jessie persisted. "Katie." "Katie." The glass muffled her voice, and as it reached Katie's ears she thought it sounded hurt and regretful. Yet she remained lying down.

Outside Jessie remained too. A few precious seconds passed by as she gathered up her thoughts.

With all of the time that they'd shared together, she'd never been so scared for these next few moments.

"Katie, I'm not going to let this go, God I can't find the words to tell you this." Another moment's pause. It was now she was hoping Katie could actually hear her. It was now she was regretting saying this in the front garden and not in front of Katie herself.

"You're probably kicking yourself thinking how it feels like I don't know you or how I'm going to not be friends with you or something terribly awful like that." Katie couldn't help but smirk cynically despite herself. "But what you said makes sense to me...too much sense." On her bed, Katie reopened her eyes, as if doing so would make sure she was hearing correctly.

"Katie," the hurt could still be heard in Jessie's voice when she said her name, as if she needed Katie right now to make everything better. She refused to sit up just yet, because if she did this whole dream may shatter. And what she heard next may never have come.

"I love you, I think I've loved you all along!" This time, after hearing those magical words, Katie turned to look back at Jessie. Tears sprang to her eyes once more when she realised Jessie was crying. "I just..had to tell.. you," she choked out.

Without a second thought Katie swung open the window, almost knocking over Jessie who wasn't in the right frame of mind to move out the way of an opening window. Unfortunately, it didn't open that far, but it was enough to allow them contact at long last. Katie offered out her hand and found Jessie's arm. The arm was soon her hand, and as they stood holding each other's hand, it was only then they began to smile. Then they were giggling foolishly, in between tears. "Jess," she said with gentleness behind her voice. The contact she was feeling, was fuzzing up her mind, rendering her unable to say anything else.

At long last, Katie invited Jessie into her room. Climbing through the window was a bit of a challenge but one that was overcome by their eagerness to be together.

"Do you think we have to do a lot of talking about this, is that how it works?" Katie joked, she still had the remains of tears in her eyes, however they were from a completely different occasion now.

"Why would you think I know?" Jessie grinned back. They hadn't let go of each other's hands yet.

"Are you tingling? I'm tingling."

"Haha I think your hands are charged"

"Is that so!" She drew her face closer to Jessie's. They both stopped breathing for a heartbeat.

"You know, I wrote you a letter once, explaining how I feel about you." She carried on. "That's not weird is it?"

"Will you think me weird if I want to read it?" Katie was surprised to see Jessie was beaming as opposed to be frightened off.

"You know me for my messiness, do you really think I'll be able to find it?" Katie joked.

"You would have kept it. I know you." Jessie slightly squeezed her friends hand, letting her know she cared. Gradually she began slowly stroking her fingers, sending ripples of shockwaves through both of them.

Reluctantly breaking the contact they had maintained for such a while, Katie leaned down to the bottom shelf of her bookcase, pulling out an old bible.

"Oh no, you're not about to lecture me on the wrongness of our feelings are you?"

"No ironically, this is where I always kept the letter."

"Why?"

Katie just smiled back at her. She never thought she'd be showing Jessie this. It contained her deepest most private feelings, yet instead of feeling embarrassed she only felt proud to share it at last.

She slipped it out of its hiding place between the faded pages and handed it over. To Jessie, being trusted to read it was a gesture that meant more to her than actually reading it.

They were both opposite each other on the bed. No glass window separating them now. As Katie anxiously waited for Jessie to read her letter of secrets, the girl across from her noticed her chewing her lip. It was now that she fully realised the cuteness of this habit. It was now she realised how much she wanted to be the one nibbling her lips.

Putting the letter aside, Jessie instead reached out to Katie's cheeks. Katie froze in place from her touch. Slowly their faces became closer together. This moment was enchanting. Both the girls breathing hitched at the anticipation of what was happening. Not one of them dared blink, instead they gazed into one another's eyes, capturing this moment to look back on for a lifetime.

The fluttering of butterflies and the enthralling feeling of fireworks overtook both girls when their lips touched. Warmth came crashing down on everyone of their senses, as the converging of lips evolved into caressing, then turning into the trace of a kiss. With every movement, there came another more crushing than before. They couldn't have imagined it would feel this good to finally unite. Deep down, they both knew this was the way it had meant to end.

Drawing back, her breath taken, Jessie whispered into Katie's lips "Katie, you taste like vanilla."

Katie replied into another sweet kiss with a quivering smile "And you, taste of chocolate pancakes."

* * *

8 months between updates is not long right? =/ Sorry! I'm a bit rusty also so apologies if this chapter was not up to expectations!


End file.
